


Captain's Orders

by Beytotheblade, Katya92



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92
Summary: For weeks now Tala had acted off with him. Not just off, down right cruel in fact, and Bryan couldn't work out why. It was killing him inside - and he wanted answers.
Relationships: Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Another glorious oneshot with the amazing Blade, very random using the simple angst prompt: "I wish I could say I hate you." With our two fave boys.
> 
> Was so much fun and I can see us doing a fair few more of these >:)
> 
> Oh, the bonus section was all her too so give her love on that. Absolute genius. xD

Bryan stared at the floor as he listened to the brief coming from his captain. His knuckles turned white as he heard his name being replaced with Kai’s for a spot in the tag team tournament. If he wasn’t already humiliated enough with losing to Kai in the first place, noticing the smirk on Tala’s face when he announced Kai was joining the team once again left an even sourer taste in his mouth.   
  
He heard Tala put down the receiver from the hotel room’s phone and watched as he approached Spencer to hand him the adjusted training schedule. He didn’t bother to give him one and Tala then turned his back to the two men which only rubbed salt into Bryan’s wound.  
  
“So what’s my schedule then? Or am I just expected to become a cheerleader now? Huh?”  
  
Tala once again ignored him as he gazed out of the large glass windows of the hotel room. His cold icy eyes rivalling the snowy streets of Moscow that sat below them and had started to become quiet as night fell upon them.  
  
They all should be heading out for dinner or something but the redhead’s appetite was more than diminished right now. Bryan’s clear disgruntled feelings on his decisions only suppressing his hunger further.  
  
“Leave us Spencer.” Came the order from the window. “Be at the training facility for 7am.”  
  
The tall blonde nodded though it was missed entirely by the captain whose back remained facing them. The room staying silent until the door opened and closed leaving the wolf and falcon alone.  
  
It seemed forever until the silence was broken and it was the redhead again who did it.  
  
“Do you think this has been easy for me Bryan?”  
  
Biting his lip to diminish the anger rising in his throat Bryan could only muster a scoff at the redhead. He squeezed at his knees before throwing his gaze to him.  
  
He knew Tala was thinking of the team, he couldn't deny that. He also spoke his concerns to Spencer who only verified that it wasn't a personal attack. Still, it didn't stop him from feeling shoved aside.  
  
The floor creaked as he rose to his feet. He hesitated as he couldn't decide whether to leave or stay.  
  
Deciding to talk this out Bryan cleared his throat in hopes of finding his lost voice.  
  
”I get it. He's stronger than me,” he grit his teeth as the word _stronger_ left his lips. ”But why are you pushing me aside completely?”  
  
Tearing his eyes from the city below Tala finally turned and faced the other male. Even with him standing a decent distance from him he could see clear as day the hurt on his face.  
  
Seeing that look. Seeing Bryan's whole expression uncharacteristically forlorn caused his own pained ache to sit in his chest.  
  
It had never been his intention to hurt him. Was the _last_ thing he’d ever want to do as Bryan wasn’t just a teammate to him. He was so much more than that but if he became aware of just how much... who knows what it would do...  
  
He couldn’t admit to anything. Not out loud. Not yet...  
  
“I’m doing no such thing.” Tala’s voice was as cool as the temperature outside and even he knew it wasn’t a tone he used often with the other.  
  
“You know I have to put the team first Bryan and that’s what I’m doing. That’s it. Nothing more. Nothing less.”  
  
Bryan didn't catch the flash of pain in Tala’s eyes. He was too focused on the steadying of his breathing. He never let anyone get him this emotional, but Tala wasn't _just_ anyone. Not many people know of the Blitzkrieg boy’s past but it was Bryan and Tala from the start. Way before the start of Biovolt Corporation, before _Boris,_ got his hands on them.  
  
Two adolescent outcasts battling to survive the harshest of Russia with only each other to call family.   
  
Bryan wouldn't admit it was jealousy. He was taught that those emotions didn't exist. But the wolf always got through and caused flutters in his stomach, a feeling that always distressed him slightly. It was an unknown territory that Bryan tried on numerous occasions to express but quickly diminished as not to be seen as weak by his teammates.  
  
”Yeah... The team... Because _that’s_ all that matters now.”  
  
Tala’s jaw clenched as he tore his gaze from him.  
  
That look again. He couldn’t take it.  
  
If either Spencer or Kai had sent him such a retort he’d have agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
Of course the team matters because they needed to win.   
  
_Winning_ was what really mattered but honestly when it came down to it...  
  
The male opposite him was the only thing that mattered. To him anyways...  
  
The redhead was torn, and he’d felt this way for a while now actually. He knew he was in a position of power, of authority. Had to lead by example and the others on the team were his responsibility. He had a duty of care and the grey haired male before him undoubtedly received more of his attention. Always had done.  
  
The unspoken favourite. Of course he was and the others knew it. They went back years...  
  
And that’s why all of this had been so painful for him.  
  
The cold shouldering, the blatant avoiding...   
  
All Tala had to do was open up and all would be clear, though admitting to such feelings that he wasn’t even sure would be reciprocated was something he couldn’t bring himself to do.  
  
He couldn’t so willingly put himself in such a vulnerable position. His upbringing wouldn't allow it.  
  
The room they were in currently was already stuffy they didn’t need the air around them becoming even thicker.   
  
He had to think of something to diffuse this, to divert.  
  
“It won’t be forever... just, until the championships are over. We can go back to normal then... alright?” He attempted to reassure.  
  
”Back to normal?” Bryan laughed out in an almost mocking tone.   
  
”And what’s normal Tala? Huh? Back to the ignoring? Leaving me out of decisions and schedules?”  
  
Bryan’s voice threatened to crack as his hard exterior was starting to crumble. Yeah, he wanted normality, but not this. He wanted to go back to when they had inside jokes that drove Spencer and Ian insane. The midnight walks when his nightmares kept him awake. The soft smiles from the redhead that he only used for him...  
  
”I know you've lost respect for me Tala. Your whole demeanour towards me has changed...”  
  
Scowling, Bryan tore his gaze from him. He couldn't look at those blue orbs any longer. Fists shaking he turned to face the hotel door once again hesitating before giving Tala his verdict.  
  
”...if you hate me this much...I'll leave.”  
  
Squeezing the door handle he couldn't control his nerves and his throat betrayed him causing his voice to break.  
  
”I’ll leave the team.”  
  
Tala’s throat tightened as he watched on, using ever fibre of his being to stay planted where he was on the carpet and to remain stoic and in control of his soaring emotions.  
  
Like Bryan though he was beginning to crumble and all he wanted to do was run to him and pull him back into one of their tight embraces that had become less and less frequent the older they got.  
  
His teeth clenched, glad the other male had his back to him at the door as the ice had melted some though he quickly blinked it away.   
  
He’d be damned if he were ever to be seen in such a pathetic light.  
  
“That’s not it...” Tala’s own voice cracked as he forced the words from his throat.   
  
“I wish I could say I hate you but that isn’t the reason things have become the way they have... and I know, it’s all my fault, has _all_ been my doing but...” his voice trailed off, desperately trying to withhold the information, the actual reason as to why he’s acted as he has the past few weeks though now he’d started he feared he couldn’t stop divulging.  
  
“I don’t hate you Bry... far from it...”  
  
“Then what is it?!” Bryan yelled as he turned to face the redhead.   
  
Chest heaving he roughly ran his fingers through his silver locks. He couldn’t understand how Tala was so calm while he was crumbling with each word.   
  
Without hesitation Bryan's legs moved in long strides and before he could stop them he was pressed against the shorter man. Their breathing almost synchronised as he breathed in Tala’s scent.  
  
Closing his eyes Bryan reached out for Tala’s arm and gripped it as if begging for intimacy.   
  
“Please Tala...”  
  
Tightening his grip he shook with adrenaline as he tried to find the courage to face his teammate.  
  
“Tell me what I’ve done wrong... and how I can fix it... I can’t... I can’t lose you!”  
  
“You’ve not done anything!” Tala seemed to bite in his frustration, intentionally avoiding the blue eyes opposite as the desperate tone he’d just used was enough to break his heart all over again.  
  
This was killing him, _had_ been killing him.  
  
Why couldn’t Bryan have just left it all alone?! Just did as he’d ordered.  
  
Trusted him until the championships were over and not questioned his damn authority!  
  
Though thinking about it he couldn’t expect the other to suddenly be his subordinate when he’d always considered him and treated him as his equal, his right hand man, his best friend... his partner...  
  
“You’ve not done anything wrong Bryan!” He repeated, trying with all he could to keep the top on the bottle though the other wanted more clarification - _needed_ more clarification.  
  
“Then why are you treating me like you don’t even know me?!” Bryan screamed, hands tightly gripped around the captain’s arms now.  
  
**“Because you’re too distracting for me!!!”** Tala roared, his eyes snapping in front as he roughly shoved the other off him, chest heaving.   
  
“You’re all I fucking think about Bry! I wouldn’t have a hope in hell of winning the championships with you by my side! I can’t even concentrate when you’re there during training!”  
  
The yelling stopped and silence surrounded the two men. Bryan opened his mouth to speak but his brain couldn’t comprehend what he had just heard.  
  
Tala... thinks about _him..._ is it in the same way he thinks about the wolf or is he thinking too much into this?  
  
“You... think... about me...”  
  
Bryan couldn’t control the smile that crept on his face. Softening his grip on Tala’s arms his gaze dropped from the man's eyes to his lips. His heartbeat quickening as thoughts raced through his head. He wouldn’t admit he had daydreamed of those lips on many occasions but he had never been this close to the real thing.  
  
Bryan leaned forward in an attempt to capture his captain's mouth but stopped at a halt as warnings raced through his head. What if he had read the situation wrong and he was about to destroy the only form of stability he had in his life? But... What if he was _right..._  
  
In one fluid motion Tala ignored whatever alarm bells were going off in his own head and bridged the gap between them. Bryan’s scent having assaulted his nostrils and how close he’d dared to put himself making him weak and far too tempting to ignore. The opportunity staring him straight in the face, he had to grab it with both hands.  
  
He cupped the back of his head. Fair fingers intertwining with grey strands to refrain him from pulling back though the way Bryan’s tongue was circling with his now Tala was assured he wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
He’d fantasised about this for years. Touched himself to the very image playing out right now, imagining the grip he had around himself were the lips currently pressed against his own.  
  
A hand snaked down Bryan’s figure to his hip, slithering round to grab his ass and force their crotches to press against each other. A low moan sitting in the redhead’s throat before he used every ounce of his strength to break off the kiss. Chest heaving as burning adrenaline coursed through him.  
  
He’d crossed a line. That realisation hitting him hard, so much so he had to pull back. Try and regain some damn control as he feared now that he’d crossed said line his inner beast would take over and the results could be dangerous.  
  
The man before him looked too delicious to walk away from though and it seemed he wasn’t in any rush to leave either...  
  
“Stop me...” Tala pleaded in a breath, pressing his forehead against Bryan’s.   
  
“Please...”  
  
Bryan’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the warmth of Tala’s lips leave his own. His chest ached as he tried to catch his breath and come down from the high he was experiencing. The falcon was using all his strength to focus as the blood from his body rushed to his groin. Hearing the plea from his captain, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He wasn’t ready to surrender and leave...Tala would have to do more then beg.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Bryan forced out with a shuddered breath.  
  
Lunging forwards, Bryan grasped both sides of Tala’s neck and brought their lips back together. He moaned deeply into the kiss as the intoxicating warmth shot waves of electricity through his body. Pushing forwards Bryan forced Tala’s back against the cold window, it creaking slightly under their weight.  
  
He didn’t care if any fucker saw them. He’d give them a show if it meant he could _feel_ Tala.  
  
Raising his hands Bryan entwined his long fingers into Tala’s hair, he pushed his knee in between his thighs to bring their groins together once again to enjoy the delicious friction.  
  
Another soft sound of content and relief escaped Tala’s lips as he was pressed up against. His own hands going back to Bryan’s hips as they started to grind against each other.  
  
He didn’t need to tell him twice. For once the captain was more than willing to take orders.  
  
“Does this mean... you want this too?” Tala breathed out between the hungry kisses, the answer more than obvious as he felt Bryan’s hard-on against his thigh but he wanted to hear the confirmation.  
  
As the two men caught their breaths Bryan couldn’t help but smirk. Hearing those words caused the all too familiar butterflies to return stronger then ever.  
  
Lowering his hands to Tala’s shoulders Bryan leaned down to whisper in his ear.   
  
“You know... I _don’t_ want... this...”  
  
Before Tala had chance to react Bryan’s hand made quick work of his white jacket, tossing it across the room. He kissed him before lifting up his black shirt _slowly_ so he could feel the outline of Tala’s chiselled chest. Stopping so that Tala’s hands were restricted by the shirt, Bryan gave him another lust filled kiss before rewarding him the words he longed to hear.  
  
“That’s better....”  
  
Kissing down his neck Bryan freed one of his hands so it could snake down to Tala’s groin, groaning as he felt how hard he was.  
  
“I want you... _all of you._ ”  
  
Tala bit into his own lower lip as his eyes continued to burn with desire. The admission dousing the already flickering fire within him with gasoline and was bound to roar out of control now.  
  
His wish was his command...  
  
With a growl he grabbed at Bryan’s hair again, locking their lips in a bruising kiss as he blindly stepped them over to the bed in the centre of the room.  
  
Fair hands roughly ripping off the burgundy jacket along with the yellow shirt and being tossed to the carpeted floor.  
  
As the back of Bryan’s legs reached the edge of the bed Tala assisted further and pushed on his chest causing him to fall back into the sheets and wasted no time in positioning himself between strong thighs again.  
  
Feeling like a kid on Christmas morning he quickly fumbled to undo the others belt and get at what he’d longed for, had craved and yearned for feeling like this whole thing was a dream he never wanted to wake up from.  
  
Watching the man before him, Bryan’s mouth went dry as he tried to steady his breathing. Gripping at the cotton bed sheets he lifted his waist to help with the removal of his heavy trousers. The metallic sounds of his belt and bag being carelessly tossed across the room were quickly drowned out by the soft gasping coming from the silver haired man.   
  
Tala’s warm hand made its way into Bryan’s boxers and grasped hold of the needy member, grinning at the noise that came from the man below him. Bryan’s knee’s twitched slightly as bursts of pleasure pulsated through him with each rough stroke.   
  
“Fuck... Ta... Tala...”  
  
Bryan leaned up quickly to capture Tala’s lips, groaning as warmth left his groin. Looking up, he froze as he watched his desire start to undress. Tala’s heavy belt buckle helped with the quickness of the removal of his trousers as the falcon’s gaze focused on the thumbs that pulled down grey boxers.   
  
Lips parted, Bryan didn’t wait for an order or approval before sliding off the bed and onto the carpeted floor, knee’s burning slightly by its roughness. Grabbing hold of the twitching dick in front of him he clumsily ran his tongue up the shaft.  
  
At the first touch Tala exhaled his held breath, the hard muscle twitching against the tongue slithering down it before thin lips engulfed and took him whole.  
  
_“F-fuuuck...”_  
  
Icy eyes rolled back to a close as his fingers raked through the grey locks and gripped though didn’t force the others movements.  
  
As much as he wanted to shove his cock down Bryan’s throat he wanted to savour this. Stall, and last as long as he possibly could.  
  
He never wanted this to end...  
  
“You’ve no idea how many times I’ve imagined this...” he then admitted in a soft breath from above, caressing the head lovingly as it continued to bob up and down him.  
  
Bryan’s gut twisted in desire at hearing the forbidden confession. An unintended moan rose from his throat which caused him to gag when the vibrations caused Tala’s hip to buckle forwards slightly.  
  
Pulling his head back, Bryan wiped the stray saliva that ran down the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
“Oh yeah?” He teased as he grinned up at the shorter man.  
  
“Did you... think of this... as well?”  
  
Bryan used his spit to ease long, hard strokes down Tala’s length. He winced slightly when the grip tightened on his hair but it only made him want to tease more. The moans almost encouraging him.   
  
“Because I know I fucking did.”  
  
Reaching for his own aching cock, Bryan began matching his own speed and moaned loudly. Wanting to taste Tala again he groaned as he took the hard cock back into his mouth going _painfully_ slow as he couldn’t concentrate on a rhythm due to his own pleasure radiating through him.  
  
A low groan sat in Tala’s throat, his eyes heavy with lust as he took in the scene below him. The sight of Bryan working himself hot as hell though didn’t sit right with him being stood right here.  
  
Now that they’d crossed this line and were both consenting, _he_ was going to be the one to please him.  
  
Cupping his jaw signalling for him to rise to his feet, Tala shoved his tongue into Bryan’s mouth again, tasting himself on his tongue as he swirled around before gripping onto him.  
  
“How long Bry...” He softly asked, trailing his kisses to his neck as he started to work him. “Tell me how much time we’ve wasted...”  
  
Whilst he couldn’t recall himself the exact moment he knew he’d fallen for his teammate, what Tala did know is that he’d felt strongly for the other for as long as he could remember.   
  
Originally masked as brotherly love and whilst that was still true to a degree, ever since they came of age his thoughts had developed to more of a yearning, a desire. The first time his hand had slipped between his legs one night it was obvious he felt something more for the other male.  
  
Closing his eyes Bryan enjoyed the goosebumps the kisses were giving him. He racked his brain for the moment he knew he was infatuated with the wolf but the hand on his cock made the task difficult.  
  
Tilting his head to allow Tala more access Bryan bite his lip to muffle his moans. Each touch was burning his skin... but damn... _it burned so good_.  
  
“Mmmm... it was... it was when we got out of the abbey.”  
  
Not wanting to turn the atmosphere sour with memories from a triggering period in their lives Bryan quickly captured Tala’s lips in a soft but needy kiss before continuing.  
  
“I just... ah!... I just couldn’t imagine my life... without you...”  
  
Pressing their foreheads together Bryan closed his eyes and focused on Tala’s touch.   
  
“You can’t imagine how many nights I’ve spent imagining your touch... your lips... I’ve been yearning for _way_ too long...”  
  
Opening his eyes he placed his hand over Tala’s to encourage his strokes.  
  
“So please... _don’t fucking stop._ ”  
  
Though Tala had to stop as this wasn’t enough. They had to make up for lost time. Make up for all the wasted years!  
The revelation that Bryan had felt the same way as him for perhaps just as long sparked something in his chest and caused his stomach to flutter.  
  
Bridging the gap again Tala kissed him once more before easing Bryan back onto the sheets this time a lot gentler.  
  
Reaching over to his bedside drawer he slipped inside and pulled the lube that he’d originally planned to have his own solo session with later that evening.  
  
He was far from upset at the change of plans.  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop okay?” Tala cooed down to him, coating his fingers and circling at Bryan’s entrance.  
  
Only being able to muster a nod, Bryan’s stomach churned with both nerves and excitement. He had experimented on himself before, so he knew all too familiar the discomfort he was about to endure. But it was ok, he knew once he got past the burn he would be experiencing absolute ecstasy with his captain.  
  
As Tala began to ease in his slick, long fingers Bryan hissed in pain. He forced his knee’s not to buckle on him as he tried to control his breathing to keep his heart rate down. As Tala pulled back out Bryan couldn’t help but release a deep moan from the pit of his stomach, throwing his head back at the sensation. He soon brought his head forwards when Tala reinserted his digits. Eyes watering against his will.  
  
“Shhh... It’s ok Bry... not long now...” Tala tried to comfort as he could see the pain on his face.  
  
Bryan’s eyes squeezed shut as Tala inserted a third finger, his grip on the bed sheets tightened as the burn started to dull down to be replaced with sweet bliss.   
  
“Fuckkk... ah! Fuck...”   
  
Bryan couldn’t lower his voice. He had never been able to experience this kind of pleasure alone. His body pricked with each thrust from Tala as he allowed himself to melt with each touch.  
  
"There you go..." Tala praised in an alluring tone, line of vision locked on the male below him like he was prey, drinking up the sight as his hips had started to writhe in pleasure.  
  
Ignoring the cramp starting to ache in his wrist, Tala continued to move in and out, stimulating his sweet spot and lapping up the sounds coming from him that once he'd had to create in his own mind.  
  
All the small faces he was making, the way his lips parted as he took in shuddered breaths.  
  
He was beautiful. And now he was aware of all these small details he had every intention of ingraining this sensory explosion in his mind forever.   
  
Feeling the muscles around his fingers relax he knew his meal was good and ready...  
  
Tala pulled out his fingers which got him a small whine from the sheets, sending down his assurance he pressed his lips against Bryan's once more as he blindly coated himself and positioned between the broader thighs.  
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop..." He repeated before slowly pushing himself inside and forcing apart the tight walls once more.  
  
Bryan threw his head back as his opening was stretched to his limit. Tala’s girth was more then he could handle and muted screams left his dry lips.  
  
He begged himself to adjust quickly as his body screamed at him to stop Tala in his tracks. He reached out for Tala’s forearm in an almost plea to stop when Tala hit his sweet spot, causing him to dig his nails into Tala’s porcelain skin.  
  
Bryan’s knee’s weakened as his body started to respond more to the pleasure than the burning pain he was previously experiencing.  
  
“Oh fuck!... that’s it!... fu-fuck! Right there!”  
  
Tala’s and Bryan’s moans filled the room as they found their rhythm. Bryan now fully adjusted, he couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back as his skin burned with pleasure.  
  
Drowning in such sounds caused the knot in the redhead’s gut to twist even tighter. He was known for his stamina but with the long desired fantasy now happening below him he felt dangerously close to the edge.  
  
That is until there was a firm knock on the room door.  
  
Both sets of eyes snapped to it and Tala’s hip movements lost their ferocity though didn’t cease completely.  
  
“What?!” He bit to the door sounding out of breath before burying his face into the crook of Bryan’s neck to set delicate kisses on the clammy skin.  
  
He could feel Bryan’s pulse thumping under his lips and his own heart rate had skyrocketed also.  
  
The voice of their blonde team mate stood behind the wood claiming he’d left his bag in there only added to his anxiety.  
  
Tala looked to the offending backpack on the floor with a glare.  
  
“Just- Wait a second!” He sent in a growl as he grabbed behind Bryan’s head, forced his lips on his again to muffle the sounds that were sure to escape and picked up the same animalistic pace he was pounding into him previously.  
  
He'd waited years for this. Spencer could wait five minutes.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Bryan quickly forgot about his lingering teammate as soon as Tala returned to the task at hand. He thought this was all over as soon as they heard the knock at the door but he was never so grateful for Tala’s pride to finish anything he started.   
  
His moans were engulfed by the hungry wolf as sweat ran down their foreheads, mixing with one another. A brief parting of their lips as Tala sucked in air allowed Bryan to taste the intoxicating desperation from Tala’s skin before greedily claiming another kiss.   
  
With continuous thrusts on his prostrate Bryan’s shoulders tensed as his body tingled, signalling his release. Raising his hands, Bryan squeezed at Tala’s muscular shoulders to hint that he was close.  
  
As if reading his mind, Tala pushed his weight down and angled his hips. The friction from Tala’s stomach grinding on Bryan’s hard cock was enough to send Bryan over the edge as a silent cry was all he could muster as those few thrusts caused his orgasm to rip through his body.  
  
With Bryan tightening up around him Tala was pushed over his own edge and used all he could to suppress the animalistic growl desperate to escape his throat.   
  
If he had his way he’d let everyone know he’d just had the best sex of his life but of course he had Bryan to consider in all of this.  
  
As his orgasm crashed over, in his head he’d screamed a curse in their mother tongue though all he could do was bury his head into the pillow where Bryan’s head lay and release a muffled groan in ecstasy.  
  
His thrusts didn’t quit, his high seemed to last forever, quite possibly the best climax he’d ever experienced. He didn’t want it to end, but his hip movements became sluggish as the feeling eventually simmered and he came to a steady stop.  
  
He wasn’t sure what it was. Perhaps the overwhelming sense of euphoria but he let his true feelings pour out of him with a breathy:  
  
_“I love you...”_ right into Bryan’s ear once he’d turned his head, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before easing himself up and pulling out.  
  
He didn’t expect it returned or for the other male to even respond at all. He just needed him to know then and there in that moment.  
  
Beside his dazed state Tala quickly threw on some sweats before snatching the backpack from the floor and stepping to the door.  
  
“Here.” He’d snapped, shoving the bag into the blondes broad chest. “Goodnight.”  
  
Slamming the door to a close he then turned back to his flushed team mate who had sat himself upright on the bed.  
  
Coming down from his high, Bryan didn’t hear the commotion at the hotel door. He only heard those all important words that ignited a fire in his chest. Returning his unfocused eyes to the redhead, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Lapping up the post-sex look his captain was sporting he knew it was almost impossible to hide what had just happened. Trying to neaten his shaggy hair, Bryan breathed in deeply when a troubling thought crossed his mind.  
  
“Think he heard us?”  
  
He watched as Tala threw a gaze at the wooden door, he knew what the redhead was thinking. They got too swept up in the heat of the moment they never considered keeping quiet or being subtle in any way.  
  
“Probably....”  
  
Nodding in agreement Bryan eased himself off the bed, wincing slightly at the throbbing from his behind. Grabbing his boxers off the floor, he quickly covered his modesty much to the annoyance of his mate.  
  
Seeing a wave of worry flash over Tala’s face Bryan closed the gap between them, pulling Tala’s focus to him.  
  
Stealing a loving kiss, both men melted into each other. Troubling thoughts were soon replaced with euphoria as a soft hum left Bryan’s throat. Resting their foreheads together he uttered the four words that caused the blood to rush back to Tala’s groin.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
His heart rate had sped up the same way it had over the knock on the door as for a split second Tala had actually forgotten he’d confessed to him out loud. Having held on to those simple words for so long and only saying them in his mind, he couldn’t believe he’d had the balls to actually blurt them out like he had.  
  
The moment just seemed perfect though... it was then or never...  
  
The captain had no other words for him and none were even needed as he gazed lovingly into the blue eyes opposite before tilting his head and pressing his lips against Bryan’s again.   
  
They were men of action anyway, and as a fair hand trailed down Bryan’s stomach and dared to travel down further, Tala figured he’d just show him just how happy those words had made him...

* * *

* * *

**BONUS SEGMENT:**

Spencer’s mouth gaped open as he heard the bed creak from inside the hotel room.

“Again?! For fuck sake...”

He stared at Bryan’s bag in his hands as he sighed out in defeat. He prayed that Bryan’s hotel key was inside and not in his trousers, a relieved breath left his lips as the shiny card beamed back at him. 

_“Ah! Mmm...”_

Spencer’s wide eyes looked towards to door as a blush crept on his features. Quickly making haste he dropped Bryan’s bag outside the door before walking down the green hallway. He would have to sleep in Bryan’s room tonight... he wouldn’t be needing it anyways...


End file.
